


No hay apuro.

by witchspellbook



Series: Traducciones [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blasphemy, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, Post-Canon, She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), Short & Sweet, Traducción, super mild angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchspellbook/pseuds/witchspellbook
Summary: Ya han hecho esto. Pero no así.______________________traduccion de mi fic There is no Rush que subí hace algunas semanashttps://archiveofourown.org/works/21587572mi idioma materno es español btw
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Traducciones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639840
Kudos: 13





	No hay apuro.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There is no Rush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587572) by [witchspellbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchspellbook/pseuds/witchspellbook). 



> el original lo hice xq necesitaba distraerme en nanowrimo, este xq era cortito y lo podia traducir en un rato. esta basado en un fanart que nunca volví a encontrar, pero era acerca de Crowley desenvolviendo a aziraphale como a un regalo de navidad.

Ya han hecho esto. Ya han hecho esto antes, rápido, desprolijo y desgarrador, ropas pensadas en el olvido, partes del cuerpo deseadas en ceder, en humedecerse. Rápido, rápido, rápido, manos y bocas y cabello. Callados. Ahogando sollozos en almohadas, en besos. Ahogando sollozos en manos al separarse, solos.

Ya han hecho esto, solo un par de veces. Robando besos de labios reacios, robando aliento de cuerpos calientes, robando tiempo.

Ahora tienen tiempo, al fin tienen tiempo.

Afuera el sol brilla y Crowley tiene a Aziraphale arrinconado contra el escritorio de su oficina.

Ha sido un mes desde que el mundo no acaba, ha sido un mes desde que encararon a El Cielo y a El Infierno y vivieron. Ha sido un mes desde que se tomaron las manos y dos semanas desde su abrazo y cinco días desde que se besaron. En el espacio abierto del parque Saint James, con el mundo de testigo, para ser vistos por todos, manos temblorosas y roces suaves. Esperado que el mundo dejara de girar. Que todo se viniera abajo. No sucedió. Aun así, se hallaron sin aliento, llenos de miedo, rebosantes de euforia.

Continuaron besándose. Con besos dudosos y rápidos, desesperados. Escondidos entre estantes, entre hojas, explorándose con las manos sobre la ropa que aún no se atreven a quitar.

Lento y calmo, con sabor a chocolate y espresso, trazando manos, trazando caras.

Crowley tiene a Aziraphale arrinconado contra el escritorio de su oficina y nunca han hecho esto a la luz del día.

No hay besos, solo lentes olvidados mientras Aziraphale traza el ángulo agudo de su pómulo, solo miradas fijas.

Tienen tiempo para mirar, bocas entornadas y verdades suaves. Ojos febriles y alientos mezclados.

Crowley roza el borde del corbatín y tira, se desliza para él. Tienen tiempo. Se lo lleva a los labios y lo deja a un lado, junto a la mano de Aziraphale que se aferra al escritorio y lo besa. No es suficiente, nunca lo será. Suave, acolchado, bocas cerradas, lento. Ambos quieren esto, tanto, tanto, pero tienen tiempo ahora. Así que Crowley deshace los botones del chaleco de Aziraphale con sus dedos largos, sintiendo el terciopelo usado, lento, lento. Aziraphale solo respira para sentir el aire de Crowley dentro de sí.

Es obscena. La forma en que los dedos de Crowley se mueven. Como si hubiesen sido hechos para desvestir. Probablemente lo fueron. No. No realmente. Hay dolor en ellos, un propósito autoimpuesto. Crowley ha esperado. Y Aziraphale duele y anhela por él.

Él guía el chaleco por los hombros de Aziraphale, delicado, con una caricia que va desde los hombros a muñecas y toma una para besarla. Para desabotonarla. Después la otra. La carne de Aziraphale es fría y su pulso late fuerte bajo la piel delgada, como si quisiera saltar de sus venas, como si quisiera alcanzar a Crowley y Crowley envuelve esa mano sobre su cara, para besar la palma, áspera, temblorosa. Envuelve esa mano sobre su corazón. Siempre ha estado ahí, Aziraphale lo sabe. Puede empuñarla y Crowley se dejaría desangrar. Ya lo ha hecho. Una prueba egoísta. Algo salido del miedo. Aziraphale sostiene el corazón de Crowley en sus manos, latiente y tibio, latiendo fuerte bajo su mano, bajo la ropa.

\- De prisa - 

\- No -

Ya han hecho esto. Tienen tiempo, no hay apuro. Crowley roza con sus dedos los botones de la camisa del ángel y estos se rinden ante él. Uno tras otro.

La saliva de Crowley se siente caliente en la piel de Aziraphale y le roba el aliento porque ya han hecho esto antes pero nunca así. Líneas de fuego en su piel hechas por puntas de dedos. Marcas de fuego hechas por labios. Una yerra directo a su alma. Aziraphale duele. Con cada gentil mordida, con cada respiro sobre su piel. Él duele.

Cuando Crowley cae de rodillas y pide rezarle él, cada noche, ángel, en el altar de tu cama, rezare, si me tomas, si me aceptas, rezare. Aziraphale cae por el también.

\- Levántate, no, no, no me adores, no lo valgo, ámame, arrástrame a tu cama, no me adores. Tiéndeme en tu cama, consúmeme, pero no me adores cuando eres mejor que yo.

Ya han hecho esto. Pero ahora no hay apuro. No cuando Crowley ha desvestido a Aziraphale como a un regalo, como algo sacro. No cuando se levantan, manos unidas, miradas entrelazadas y piel ardiente.

No cuando pueden besarse en cada marco, contra cada puerta, en cada habitación, con cada paso. Cuando llegan a la cama las ropas de Crowley han vuelto a la madeja de firmamento del que las conjuro y Aziraphale puede tocar. Aziraphale degusta.

Aziraphale quiere caer de rodillas y bien venirlo en su boca. Ya habrá tiempo para eso, no hay apuro.

Tienen tiempo ahora, para abrazarse así que se abrazan. Pecho contra pecho, inhalando, exhalando, sal y humo y polvo de libros. - Te amo - Crowley suspira contra su cuello, - Te amo - suspira en su sien - Te amo - a su boca, a las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos. Palabras vencidas, esperadas. Siglos, milenios. A ambos les duelen.

Aziraphale lo ama también. Siempre lo ha hecho.

Se besan, lento y deliberado antes de dejarse caer en la cama y Aziraphale se encuentra listo, hay tiempo, pero no puede esperar, está listo. Húmedo y caliente para Crowley que besa caminos bajando por su pecho, que deshace sus pantalones y piensa sus zapatos fuera.

Crowley lanza los pantalones lejos y estos caen doblados sobre una silla y Aziraphale ríe, porque Crowley es paciente pero no tanto, porque Crowley ha doblado sus pantalones.

\- ¿Una concha? - 

\- Es más rápido - 

Crowley ríe entre dientes y Aziraphale quiere beber de su sonrisa.

\- Ven, ven, puedes probarme luego, ven aquí. - 

Nuevamente se besan. Nunca será suficiente. Crowley lo besa, sintiendo su piel. La última vez que lo hicieron así fue rápido, desgarrador. Los senos de Aziraphale derramándose de su vestido, las manos de Crowley entre sus faldas, cerrándose sobre sus pechos, hundiendo dientes en su cuello, derramando lágrimas y semen sobre su piel. Rápido, callado. Sucio y furioso. Enojados con todo excepto el otro. Los dedos de Crowley lo calman ahora, entrando en él, llamándolo a mojarse, llamándolo a gemir y Crowley está en él, haciéndose lugar en su carne, delicado, respirando para calmarse y Aziraphale gime y demanda y besa y Crowley lo hará rogar algún día. Tienen tiempo para pensar esas cosas ahora.

Aman en voz alta, ahora que pueden, llamando en alabanza sus nombres, orando al otro. Palabras susurradas porque es solo para ellos, pero pueden gritar porque han estado callados por seis mil años y sus pulmones no han colapsado con el peso de ese silencio así que ahora gritan.

Cuando Aziraphale termina brilla más que la luz del sol y Crowley gime su nombre, un mantra tejido de amor, y no se demora en terminar, escamas subiendo por sus pantorrillas, brillando negras e iridiscentes con la luz de Aziraphale, arañando el colchón, absolutamente enamorado.

Yacen juntos, cuerpos entrelazados y cansados y Crowley quiere dormir y Aziraphale quiere comer y ambos quieren amarse de nuevo y está bien, no hay de que esconderse, no hay apuro.

Tienen tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
